poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rumors in Acme Acre
At the Round Room Ken: No way! It's too soon! You can't make me get rid of him! Beside he lost his friends since they left the Organization! Henry: It's an order. Why do you hesitate? You, who has been ruthless towards those who turned their backs of the Organization Animal's. Ken: But it's not like that! I know Buster's friends are gone. But he didn't betray us. He CAN'T come back! Henry: If he doesn't return, you know what must do. Or you will face the consequences. Then Henry aim his weapon to Ken, and he got his Fur cut off Then Enma stopped him, and then he use energy to hurt him Ken: So you will turned me into a Dusk? (Sigh) Fine. I'll do it! If that's what you want. Back to Buster He is falling and then he wake up, and he know it was a dream Buster: It was a dream. But which parts were the dream? He went to the Usual Spot Plucky: Only three days left for summer vacation, so don't even mention that assignment! Shirley: But we agreed wed get it finished today. Buster: Yesterday. I fell of the school tower, didn't I? Fowlmouth: You wouldn't be here if you did. Hamton: And boy, that was close. Fifi: Stop changing the Subject.! Plucky: (Sigh) Fine! You win. We'll do the homework. To do our independence study. So, anybody got any bright ideas for a topic? Buster: Maybe we could study the stuff that's happening to me. You know, the dreams and the guys in white... Plucky: Never mind that! Buster: Why not? Plucky: You know, things have been weird with you and the town since the photos were stolen, right? Hamton: And tomorrow, we're all gonna search the town and find out what's been going on. Babs: Looks of people are helping out. Buster: All that for me? I go get some ice cream! He left 1 Hours later They got ice creams Hamton: There's this strange rumour going around. Wanna hear it? You know the stone steps at Downtown Station? We use' em all the time, without even thinking about it. But- and this is the weird part- the steps count different going up and down! Plucky: You sure!? Hamton: And there are six other weird stories like that. It's like... the seven wonders of Acme Acres. Plucky: We should search those for our school project! Hamton, you're a genius! Hamton: There might be other rumours going around, too. Let's find them! I'm gonna look for the seven wonders.... Plucky: Shirley, Fowlmouth, Dizzy, Calamity and Little Beeper will go find some new rumours! Come on! Hamton: That leave, me and your guys. Let's try the train first. To the station! They went to the station Hamton: The time has come! Our hunt for the seven wonder's begin! The others are here Hamton: Did you all find some rumours yet? Shirley: Nothing on Market Street. Plucky: You guys went gonna find them. We're going to find them before you. Fifi: Plucky, It's not a race. Plucky: We, it is now. Buster: Come on, let's go! They went to the Train and they shine their Crystal, except Buster he's crystal is gone, after that they arrived Plucky: Guys, hurry! They look at the Stairs Buster: Hmm, aren't these the steps that you told me. The ones that count different going up and down? Hamton: Well... actually, it's the craziest thing ever, but... Buster: Why? Hamton: Max's goon is one who counted. He's like "Every time I count, it's different, OKAY? Ha ha ha ha! Furball: So he counted wrong? Hamton nodded means Yes Buster: Boy, this one is lame. Hamton: Look, there's no worried. Buster went off to find Seven Wonder and he look at the Wall and saw a Ball come out, he went after it and there are many balls come out from the Wall, so he stop it and then Buster's friends show up Sneezer: Oh, Buster. It's just you. Gogo: Were you to one who throw that ball out of nowhere? That ball flew out of nowhere and totally started us. Hamton: Hey, I got it! This explain one of the seven wonders! They left to find one, Buster went to the Tunnel and saw Alex Buster: Alex? He saw a Clone of Alex, so he's fighting them and then the Real Alex has appeared Alex: What is it, Buster? Oh, did you need this, Buster? (He show him his club) Planning on getting in some practice, I think. Buster: Er, no, it's just that... there were so many of you... Alex: What? So... many of me? I don't understand. Anyway, I'm done with this, Buster. You can take some time. He left and he's Friends are here Hamton: So the mystery voice was just Alex practicing. Buster: Guys, there were a whole bunch of Alex clones here just a minute ago... They didn't know that Alex has turned into a Dusk, so they went off to find the next rumour, Buster is looking at the Fountain, and then he's Reflection is passing through him, and then it's going to fight him, and he Defeated it. And then he collapsed, and he's friend shows up All: Buster! He get up Furball: Are you okay? Buster: Yeah. They look at the Fountain Hamton: Now that's creepy! I though I saw someone. But it was just my reflection. I bet this is behind one of those seven wonders! They left to find another wonder Buster: Another me? I guess this Reflection is messing up my head. He left and he saw a Bag moving, he tried to stop and he did it and then saw something crawl out Buster: Ah! It was just a Normal Dog, then he's Friends are here Hamton: On, it was just a dog. Did you let it out of the sack, Buster? Buster: Yeah. Hamton: This explain one of the seven wonder. They didn't notice that the dog has turned into a Dusk They left and went back to the city Buster: You know, that last wonder wasn't exactly wonderful. Hamton: I know, but don't say another word. But this next one is gonna be really great! Wonder number six! Plucky: We got another one! Shirley: The ghost train mystery! Furball: Everybody knows that. Plucky: Well, I didn't. Did you find out where the train run? Shirley: You can see it from the hill. They all went to the hills Plucky: If the rumours are true, it will be here any minute. Hamton: For they say the train is empty. No driver. No conductor. No passenger... NO RETURN. They are waiting for the train Shirley: We have to wait for the beach next year. Plucky: Yep, we better get job the second vacation starts ?????: Good afternoon, Poor Kids. It was Montana Max Max: What are you doing out here? Calamity: What do you care? Max: I didn't. Tell me anyway. Little Beeper: We are waiting for the Ghost Train. Max: Waiting for the Ghost Train! (Laugh) Buster is looking Angry at max Max: Why does looking at you always bored me off? Buster: Don't know. Maybe it's destiny. Max: Destiny... In that case, let's be friends. I don't feel ccooperate with destiny. Plucky: When you ever have to cooperated with anything? He lelf Shirley: Max! Max: I know, tomorrow! Buster: Look! He saw the Ghost Train Buster: It's really true... And there's really no one aboard! What's the catch? There's gotta be a catch, right? They don't know Buster: Then it's real? Let's go to the station! They went back to the Train Station Buster: Let's go in. But Plucky stop him Buster: What? Plucky: You're going to hurt youself. He look back and find out the Train is gone Buster: What? Announcer: The train will be arriving shortly. The train has appeared Plucky: Come on, let's go home. Buster: A train came from the beach. There was no driver, right? Hamton: Let's go. Buster: Right!? Plucky: (Grunt) Let's go, home! They went back home Plucky: Well, we finish it. The rumours are lame. The end. Shirley: We can still make it sound good if we write about all the work we did. Buster: You know, we forgot one. The seventh wonder. Plucky: Who cares!? That one will be lame again. Buster: Fine. I'll go by myself. Hamton? Plucky: Whatever. Babs: Buster? Hamton: (Sigh) It's at the Huanted Mansion. He went off to find the Huanted Mansion and he found it ????: You know Something. Buster: Yikes! It was Hamton Hamton: We were gonna check out the mansion tomorrow. It IS the most suspicious place. Buster: Right? They look at the Old Mansion Hamton: Even Max's gang is gonna help. Buster: What? Hamton: That's right. Plucky, asked him to. Buster: So what are lookin' for? Hamton: Well, they saw there's a girl who appears at the second floor window... even though no one's live here for years... Buster is looking at the window And then he's in the White Room and saw all the Drawing Marina: Buster... Buster: Marina? This is me and my friends... and Ken's here too. Marina: You ARE Best Friends... Buster: Ha ha, very funny. Marina: Don't you want to know the truth about who you really are? Buster: No one knows me better then me. Marina: Of course. Buster: But... I don't get what's been happening lately. He saw a Drawing of Ace and his friends Marina: You know those four, right? Buster: Yeah. Ace, Daffy, Wile, and Taz. They are from the dream. Marina: About three years ago... some things happened, and I had to take apart the memories chained together in Ace's Heart. But now... I'm putting them all back exactly the way they were. It's taking me along time, but pretty soon Ace will have all his memories again. The process has been affecting you, too, Buster. Buster: You mean the Dream? Marina: Of course. You and Buster are connected. And... in order for Ace to become completely whole again... he needs you. Buster: Me? Why? Marina: You hold the memories of what he is... He needs you, Buster. Buster: Marina. Tell me, who are you? Marina: I'm a witch with power over Ace's memories and those around him. Buster: A witch? Marina: That's what ZoN called me. But I don't know why I have this power... I just do. I'm not ever sure there's a right way for me to use it. Buster: Well... I can't help you there. It's weird... Suddenly i feel like I don't know myself at all... I guess I would like to know. What do you know about me? That I don't? Marina: You.... you were a memory fragment that never supposed to exist, Buster. Buster: What....? A Memory Fragments? How could you say something like that, even if there were true. Marina: I'm sorry I guess Something..... really are better left unsaid. Back to Buster He is standing nothing Hamton: Buster! Buster! Buster: What? Hamton: Did you see here? Buster: Of course. Right there. They look at the Curtain Hamton: Boy, this is boring. It's just a curtain moving. There must be a draft somewhere. I'm surprised this old place even has curtains. Buster: I guess so. Well let's head back to the Usual Spot. Our friends are waiting. They went back to the Usual Spot Shirley: Hey, you guys. How it go? Hamton: The Girl from the window turned out to be a curtain flapping in the wind. Babs: I figured as much. The report's already done. Hamton: Great! Calamity: So, wanna go to find Plucky? He's probably at the Tower of Acme University. You know... we only have two more days together. Buster: What? Dizzy: Summer Vacation. Buster: Oh, yeah. They went to the Tower of Acme University and Plucky is eat the Ice Cream Plucky: Tomorrow we search the town. Fowlmouth: Next Day's the fair. Shirley: The last day of summer. Plucky: Don't say it! You'll give me a headache! Fowlmouth: Not if you explode from all that ice cream first. All: (Laugh) Meanwhile ?????: Why did you show him the train? ZoN: Because he missed the trip to the beach. ?????: Well... that's almost kind of you. ZoN: Now, what about you? Are the holes in your memory starting to fill in? Mephiles: Yes... the haze is clearing. ZoN: The same thing is happening to everyone who has ties to Ace. Very soon, to them, he'll be like a good friend who's gone away for Years. They sit down their own chair ?????: We waited, and now we want to know. What is it that you want? ZoN: Revenge. Mephiles: Revenge? ZoN: Now, for the finishing touches. First, we must dispose of Marina. She did a good job with Ace, but it's high time she disappeared. Buster isn't the only one who was never meant to exist as a fragment memories like his friends we did. Take care of it, Mephiles. Computer: Restoration at 97%